Querida Shizuru
by Kaon-sama12
Summary: Un amor entre la guerra, un amor distinto pero igualmente intenso...MINIFIC SHIZNAT
1. Chapter 1

**QUERIDA SHIZUR****U**

¿Quién podría decir si su actitud era correcta o no?, ¿quién podría juzgar cuando no sabían las razones de sus actos? Solo el destino podría encargarse de darle la absolución o la condena.

Lo que hacía era por su honor, el honor de su familia , no podía importarle lo que los demás pensarían ni tampoco en lo que le harían al descubrir quién era en realidad…solo podía seguir de pie, mostrando valentía y coraje.

Se levanto del fango, ese último golpe realmente le había hecho perder el equilibrio pero volvió a encarar a su adversario y con una velocidad sorprendente que no le permitió reaccionar, blandió su espada con ambas manos y lo degolló sin piedad, sin miramientos, llenando su espada y su rostro de sangre.

A su alrededor otras batallas se libraban, la sangre corría mientras la fuerte lluvia intentaba imponer su fuerza pero ya nada podía ser más imponente que esos cientos de guerreros enfrentándose en una brutal y sangrienta contienda.

Otro hombre corrió, embistiendo, pero su agilidad le daba ventaja sobre el tamaño de ese sujeto que lo hacía más torpe. Se agacho esquivando la espada y encajo la suya en el estomago de su contrincante. Justo detrás apareció otro y estuvo a punto de cortar su espalda cuando, astutamente, se impulso y le hizo un gran corte desde la pierna izquierda hasta el brazo derecho.

-oye Yuki!- le grito un hombre que se encontraba unos metros más allá- no acabes con todos, no nos dejaras nada- dijo sonriendo mientras con su pie empujaba un cuerpo para liberar su espada de él.

-mejor cuida tu espalda Takeda-

El muchacho se agacho y con el codo golpeo el estomago del hombre que iba a golpearlo, luego giro sobre sus pies impulsándose para derribarlo, golpeándolo con el mango de su espada y termino hundiendo el arma en la espalda de su inútil retador.

-no hay problema- dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba el pulgar.

Otra oleada de hombres se dirigió a ellos. Se pusieron espalda con espalda esperando atacar. El primer ataque lo lanzo uno de los soldados que iba del lado de Yuki, quien logro esquivar a tiempo el golpe que iba directo a su cara, y ayudado con el impulso hundió su rodilla con fuerza en el estomago del tipo y finalmente su espada corto su cuello.

Una lanza paso a escasos centímetros de su mejilla, se había movido unos segundos antes al sentir el aire que esta produjo. Se enfrasco en una lucha contra su adversario, lanzando y esquivando golpes con su espada, poniendo atención a su alrededor para no ser sorprendido por otro. El hombre de la lanza tomo demasiado impulso para un golpe hacia su cabeza pero fallo y perdió el equilibrio por afecto del lodo, ese momento lo aprovecho para cortar su cuello.

Cubriéndose las espaldas uno a otro, arrojaron golpes a diestra y siniestra, cortando miembros y cuellos, derramando sangre sin piedad. Eran soldados fríos acostumbrados al calor de la batalla.

Por su parte Takeda termino con el ultimo de sus atacantes, golpeándolo en el estomago con la rodilla luego un golpe a su costado y al final paso las manos por su cuello y con un sordo "crack" lo rompió.

Yuki vio a su alrededor cuando ninguno mas ataco y se dio cuenta de que su compañía estaba acabando con los últimos enemigos.

A pesar de ver al último hombre caer, siguió alerta. Inspecciono agudamente con la mirada los alrededores, las montañas. Era difícil ver por la lluvia pero parecía que estaba todo calmado. Camino separándose un poco del resto de sus compañeros, revisando los cuerpos que estaban en el piso. En efecto no quedaba nada de vida en sus enemigos, no despedían nada más que el penetrante olor de la sangre y la muerte.

De pronto fijo la mirada en el suelo cubierto de agua y lodo…pudo ver allí su reflejo, distorsionado por las gotas de lluvia.

Su cuerpo protegido por una armadura de samurái que ahora estaba cubierta de sangre, al igual que sus manos y rostro. Se retiro el casco, descubriendo su cara, su piel blanca con delicadas facciones, pero una expresión de rudeza y seguridad y su cabello azulado que hace meses era largo casi hasta su cintura y ahora se encontraba recogido y corto hasta sus hombros.

Se inclino para poder ver mejor su rostro. A menudo debía hacer eso para recordar quién era verdaderamente, porque después de meses de fingir ser alguien más, el simple hecho de recordar su nombre le costaba trabajo.

-Natsuki- suspiro para sí.

Ese era su verdadero nombre, Natsuki. Tuvo que cambiarlo para poder entrar al ejercito…pero no solo eso, también cambio su identidad, tuvo que hacerse pasar por un hombre y aun se sorprendía de que la farsa no se descubriera todavía.

Era lo mejor ya que su única meta era sobrevivir esa guerra y volver a casa, con su familia, después de haber superado esa prueba que se vio obligada a pasar luego de recibir el ordenamiento de que todas las familias debían enviar a un varón a la guerra y al ser la única hija y teniendo un padre con avanzada edad, tomo esa decisión por cuenta propia y solo escapo de casa esperando poder volver algún día.

-oye hombre- la llamo Takeda sacándola de sus pensamientos- el general Kanzaki pide que nos reunamos-

Se incorporo recuperando a Yuki y dejando atrás a Natsuki.

-deja de pensar en tu novia hombre, la veras cuando todo esto termine- se burlo su compañero.

Unos meses antes el joven la había escuchado decir ese nombre, Natsuki y esta le mintió diciendo que se trataba de su novia, que la extrañaba y por eso no debía de parecerle raro si la mencionaba de vez en cuando.

El muchacho era moreno, de cabello negro y corto, alto y al igual que Natsuki estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía algunas heridas y golpes en la cara.

-¿estás bien?- Pregunto al ver una herida en su cara que sangraba bastante.

-no hay problema- contesto limpiando la sangre con el antebrazo- como molesta esta cosa- se quejo y ambos rieron.

Se convirtió en su mejor amigo desde el primer día en que piso el campamento de entrenamiento. Ambos siendo los más jóvenes del grupo lograron convertirse en los mejores en batalla y estrategia por lo que fueron transferidos a la compañía del General Kanzaki Reito que era considerado el mejor de todos. Luego de su éxito en los entrenamientos fueron nombrados, Yuki sargento y Takeda teniente de la compañía.

Takeda le había contado que se encontraba allí por ser el único hombre de su familia, ya que su padre había muerto de una enfermedad unos meses antes del comienzo de la guerra y solo tenía 2 hermanas y a su madre, así que siendo el hombre de la casa tuvo que abandonar a su familia. Aun después de sacrificarse así, el hombre estaba orgulloso de poder servir a su país y proteger a su familia.

Ambos se habían hecho la promesa de cuidarse mutuamente y sobrevivir a todo lo que se les pusiera en frente, superar el infierno, ganar cada batalla y así poder volver con sus familias.

-¿realmente la extrañas verdad?- comento mientras se abrían paso entre los cuerpos, la sangre, el agua y el lodo.

-sí, bastante- ya no le costaba tanto fingir tristeza por extrañar a una novia inexistente, solo tenía que pensar en su vida pasada, pensar en Natsuki como una parte de su ser que se había quedado olvidada en aquella pequeña aldea en medio de la nada.

-tranquilo hombre, la volverás a ver- la animo dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Llegaron a la altura del resto de sus compañeros y se colocaron al frente del grupo. No les sorprendió mucho darse cuenta de las pocas bajas que habían sufrido a pesar del ataque sorpresa en medio de aquellas montañas. Ciertamente el hecho de que fueran menos los contrincantes ayudo bastante, pero solo la compañía más preparada podría ser capaz de sobrevivir con pocas bajas a un ataque desde lo alto de las montañas estando en terreno bajo y en medio de todo.

Eran poco mas de 150 de los mejores guerreros de todo Japón, reunidos frente al más grande de todos: Kanzaki Reito. Un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabello corto negro, con barba y bigote, ahora tenía una expresión de seguridad y fuerza en el rostro, pasando la mirada por cada uno de sus hombres, viéndolos lentamente desde arriba del caballo en el que estaba trepado.

-¡¡CABALLEROS!!- Hablo fuerte para que su vos se escuchara sobre el ruido de los truenos y el agua cayendo- el punto de encuentro está a 10 kilómetros, pero aún quedan 7 por entre las montañas y no podemos arriesgarnos a un posible deslave, será mejor buscar un lugar para protegernos de la tormenta y continuar mañana…así que ¡¡ADELANTE!!-

Continuaron hasta que un kilometro adelante encontraron unas cavernas que parecían seguras y estaban secas.

Mientras unos prefirieron descansar, ya que era el lugar más seco en el que habían estado desde hacía meses, otros quisieron quedarse despiertos y hacer fogatas y unos mas limpiaban sus armas o hacían plegarias por sus amigos que habían caído en batalla.

-¿cuánto más creen que dure esto?- pregunto un joven, de la misma edad de Natsuki y Takeda, su nombre era Kazuya, encargado de las comunicaciones.

-no durara mucho, supongo que solo será cosa de llegar a la ciudad imperial y eliminar la resistencia- hablo Takeda sentándose al lado de Yuki después de haber ido a atender una necesidad.

-ooh si que fácil- dijo sarcásticamente otro de los hombres sentados alrededor del fuego.

-no puedo creer que haya gente que se atreva a oponerse así al imperio y deshonrar de esa manera a su familia-

-ellos piensan que hacen bien- comento el joven Kazuya.

-realmente no creo que pueda decirse si ellos son malos y nosotros buenos, cada quien pelea por lo que quiere y todas esas razones son aceptables, aunque no sean compartidas- comento Yuki.

-vaya amigo, realmente te hace falta compañía, que cosas tan raras dices- se burlo Takeda.

-solo digo lo que pienso-

Perdió la mirada en las llamas, que poco a poco fueron adormilándola y rato después se levanto y fue a dormir un poco.

Realmente ni ella misma quería entender la razón por la que estaba allí, no sabía si era por comprobar algo o simplemente por proteger a su familia. Siempre se encargo de mantener seguros a sus padres y siempre se sintieron orgullosos de ella, sin embargo nunca faltaban los comentarios en la aldea de que una mujer no estaba para montar a caballo, dirigir un dojo o para hacer tareas de hombres, sino para estar en casa. Ella nunca fue así y en mucho le ayudo eso para sobrevivir el arduo entrenamiento y convertirse en una de los mejores ya que al igual que todos los hombres tenia conocimientos de pelea y había ganado batallas contra los mas rudos de su aldea.

Con esos pensamientos comenzó a quedarse dormida aun ataviada con la armadura, ya no se la quitaba por si eran atacados.

Salieron de la cueva por la mañana. La tormenta ya había cedido pero aun las nubes cubrían el sol y estaba poco oscuro.

Siguieron el camino entre las montañas, aun estaba lodoso y era difícil avanzar pero después de caminar algunas horas lograron dejar atrás las montañas y comenzar por un camino entre cultivos.

Natsuki pensó que al salir de las montañas el paisaje seria más despejado, pero el viento llegaba mas fuerte y aunque no llovía podía sentirse aun la humedad, no tardaron mucho en sumirse en un espeso bosque.

Conforme avanzaban los arboles se juntaban mas y era difícil seguir el sendero entre ellos, lo que les informo que iban por buen camino hacia su destino…la ciudad de Fuuka, el lugar donde el resto de las tropas los alcanzarían para hacer el último ataque a la ciudad imperial y librarla de la resistencia. La ciudad era el lugar perfecto para planear el último ataque, pocos eran capaces de entrar porque estaba rodeada de montañas, un espeso bosque y además si lograban pasarlas se encontrarían con un muro y vigilancia casi impenetrables.

Natsuki y Takeda iban caminando al lado del general, lentamente ya que sabían que no debían confiarse aunque no parecía haber peligros a su alrededor, debían estar alertas.

Ya habían avistado a lo lejos una de las torres de vigilancia cuando el capitán hizo una señal y al instante Takeda y Natsuki desaparecieron de su lado.

Se escucharon golpes entre los árboles, pasos y luego gritos, se libraba una batalla en medio de los arboles. Los golpes aumentaron, saltaban entre los árboles, luego golpes de espadas y un grito ahogado.

Un hombre salió disparado de entre la espesura de los arboles, una figura vestida de negro y con capucha que cubría su rostro. Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, después llevo su mano al hombro donde lo habían herido.

Al instante siguiente apareció Takeda que corría hacia él dispuesto a terminar con su trabajo.

-ALTO!-

Otro hombre también vestido de negro apareció de entre los árboles, golpeo la mano del chico provocando que soltara su espada e impidió que acabara con la vida de su compañero.

-quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto el capitán.

-somos guerreros de la ciudad de Fuuka-

-porque nos atacaron?-

-fue un error de parte de mi compañero señor, pido una disculpa-

-claro que no fue un error- el otro hombre ya se había puesto de pie y se presionaba el lugar donde Takeda le había hecho la herida- esta es nuestra ciudad y no vamos a tolerar su presencia…

-silencio!!- ordeno el otro hombre- señor, le aseguro que esta falta de respeto será castigada severamente-

El capitán no contesto nada, su mirada no se torno molesta ni mucho menos.

-avancen caballeros, no tenemos todo el día-

Natsuki, que había permanecido ese tiempo entre los árboles, avanzo hasta alcanzar a Takeda y como por impulso volvió la vista al hombre que estaba cerca de ellos, algo en él le llamaba la atención. Tal vez su vos, lo penetrante de su mirada o incluso el intenso rojo de sus ojos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente, solo por unos instantes y eso basto para dejarla aun mas intrigada.

Ambos hombres volvieron a adentrarse en el bosque, seguro ese muchacho recibiría un castigo por lo que había hecho. Por esa acción hizo nacer la duda en la joven peli azul y se pregunto qué de malo le habrían hecho los militares como para que sintiera tal rencor.

Se acercaron poco a poco a las puertas de Fuuka. Eran enormes y estaban flaqueadas por dos estatuas de dragones hechas de piedra y a los costados interiores dos torres de vigilancia.

Las puertas se abrieron para darles paso.

El lugar era muy grande podían ver unos extensos terrenos con plantaciones y mas allá la ciudad. Un pueblo muy pacifico y resguardado, las casas eran grandes y acogedoras, con techos de teja y paredes de madera al estilo tradicional.

-caballeros-

Un hombre vestido del mismo modo que los que habían dejado atrás les hablo.

-síganme por favor, el jefe de la aldea los espera, los llevare hasta su presciencia-

El guardia los condujo por la calle principal donde había poca gente. Más adelante comenzaron a caminar por un mercado y las personas los veían con curiosidad, algunos niños dejaban de jugar para admirar la presencia de aquellos hombres fuertes que seguro venían a ayudarles.

Takeda que era un donjuán solo se fijaba en las chicas, quienes le sonreían y se sonrojaban, realmente el joven no era feo y siempre llamaba la atención de las jovencitas cuando pasaban por algún pueblo.

-es una de las partes que mas me gustan de ser soldado- le susurro a Yuki mientras saludaba a una joven rubia especialmente hermosa.

Una de las chicas sonrió a Yuki, este solo agacho la mirada como hacia siempre que eso pasaba.

-vamos hombre, no seas tímido-

-yo tengo novia- esa siempre era su salida.

-oh, cierto, siempre olvido tu amor incondicional hacia Natsuki-

Cuando llegaron al final de la calle pudieron ver una gran casa que se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad.

El general bajo de su caballo y siguió adelante dejando atrás al resto de los hombres.

-vengan conmigo- ordeno dirigiéndose a Yuki y Takeda quienes obedecieron.

Las puertas estaban flaqueadas por el mismo tipo de dragones que la entrada principal aunque estos eran más pequeños y parecían hechos de oro en lugar de piedra.

Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue un jardín lleno de árboles y plantas y un pequeño lago que lo recorría. Al seguir caminando pudieron ver la casa que al igual que el resto estaba construida al estilo tradicional y sin mucha seguridad pero bastante lujo lo que recalcaba el hecho de que era un lugar muy pacifico. Aunque no podían verlos, los tres hombres podían sentir la presencia de los guardias que los observaban desde las sombras y las copas de los arboles, alertas y listo para atacar si era necesario.

Entraron en la habitación principal donde varios hombres se dirigían a un anciano que estaba sentado en una silla al final del cuarto.

-la chica es una amenaza señor, tenemos que hacer algo o esto podría pasar a mayores- decía un hombre de baja estatura y apariencia insignificante, estaba bastante asustado.

-entendemos que sea su nieta señor, pero no podemos callarnos ahora que esto ha llegado tan lejos-

-caballeros, será mejor continuar esta discusión en otro momento- ordeno el anciano al darse cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados.

El resto de los hombres abandonaron la sala, dejando solo a los 3 soldados y el guardia.

-caballeros, mi nombre es Hero Fujino, sean bienvenidos a la ciudad de Fuuka, espero que su estancia aquí sea de provecho y les aseguro que ayudaremos en lo que sea posible para que esta guerra termine-

-de igual manera agradecemos su hospitalidad Fujino-dono, le aseguro que no causaremos problemas y si fuera necesario defenderemos la ciudad con nuestras vidas-

-eso espero, deben entender que primero está la seguridad de mi pueblo y me arriesgo mucho al permitir la estancia de las fuerzas armadas-

-no se preocupe. Por ahora nos retiramos para asentar nuestro campamento- el general hizo una pequeña reverencia secundado por sus dos subordinados que la pronunciaron mas.

-respecto a eso, capitán. Me gustaría que usted y sus oficiales aceptaran ser mis huéspedes durante su estancia en la ciudad de Fuuka-

-será un honor para nosotros aceptar su invitación- contesto el capitán inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

El capitán junto con Yuki y Takeda se hospedaron en la casa Fujino y el campamento se estableció fuera de la ciudad, en los campos de cultivo.

Esa noche se dedicaron a establecer puntos de vigilancia estratégicos para vigilar posibles intrusos, enemigos o aliados que pudieran llegar.

-nos estableceremos aquí hasta saber noticias del Coronel Kiosuke- hablo el capitán a sus dos oficiales. Se encontraban en una de las habitaciones revisando varios mapas de posibles ubicaciones de sus compañeros y enemigos- mientras tanto debemos reponernos, proteger la ciudad y fabricar nuevas armas-

Varios hombres estaban heridos y muchas espadas y arcos casi inservibles.

Salieron de la tienda después de revisar varias veces más el plan, estrategias y planes de respaldo. El capitán dejo libres a los jóvenes mientras él se dirigió a una reunión con el jefe Fujino y varios hombres que conformaban el consejo de Fuuka.

-oye Yuki. Qué tal si tu y yo vamos a buscar algo de diversión?-

-no quiero divertirme, lo que yo necesito es un baño-

Takeda se detuvo en seco, levanto el brazo y se olfateo.

-¡demonios! ambos lo necesitamos. Apestamos- vio a su alrededor buscando a alguna persona de la servidumbre- debemos aprovechar que tenemos baños decentes a nuestra disposición-

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una chica muy simpática de servicio que les indico donde estaban los baños y después de un breve juego de miradas con el moreno también les dijo que ella misma los acompañaría para prepararlos.

-disculpa- llamo Yuki a la chica- puedes conseguirme algunas vendas-

-claro señor-

Las que traía puestas estaban asquerosas.

-eres incorregible- decía el peliazul mientras se quitaban las armaduras en una habitación contigua a los baños.

-caen a mis pies amigo, no puedo evitarlo-

-lo malo es que no solo es a tus pies-

-vamos, no te enojes, si quieres te consigo una para que no te sientas solo en el baño-

-no gracias, quiero tomar un baño tranquilo-

Después de despojarse de la armadura Takeda se siguió desvistiendo pero Yuki solo se sentó para disfrutar la ligereza de su cuerpo que no había podido sentir por el peso de la armadura o eso fingió para terminar de desvestirse después en privado.

La chica entro en la habitación y les anuncio que los baños ya estaban listos y les tendió un par de toallas, unas batas y las vendas que le habían pedido.

Yuki tomo sus cosas y sin esperar más entro en uno de los baños dejando a su amigo solo con la chica y esperando que las paredes fueran resistentes al sonido.

El baño era bastante amplio. Había algunas llaves y bancos para lavarse el cuerpo y al final una enorme bañera, que más parecía una alberca, llena de agua que despedía un vapor que inundaba la habitación acompañado de un delicado olor que no podía describir.

Termino de quitarse la ropa que llevaba debajo de la armadura, los vendajes que tenía colocados en las piernas, brazos y cabeza para proteger sus heridas que tenían un mal aspecto y un color verdoso por las plantas medicinales que usaban. Por último retiro la venda que llevaba en el pecho cubriendo el signo que mas delataba su feminidad.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos ya completamente desnuda y comenzó a tallar su piel quitando los restos de sangre plantas y tierra. Termino de tallarse y se dispuso a entrar en la bañera.

Se relajo dentro el agua caliente que al principio le calo en las heridas que aun seguían abiertas y latentes. Después de unos momentos se acostumbro a la temperatura.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor el aroma que despedían las esencias contenidas en el agua. El vapor entraba por sus poros, podía sentir como el calor curaba su cuerpo y escuchar el leve murmullo del agua.

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, sin saber que tanto tiempo se había dormido. Intuyo que no mucho al ver que aun estaba la habitación inundada de vapor que dificultaba la visión completa del lugar.

Se dispuso a salir cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la misma habitación. El ruido del agua cayendo y golpeando en el piso.

Nado hasta la orilla más cercana a las regaderas, intentando ver que sucedía y tratando de cubrirse en el agua por si era una persona. Pensó que tal vez Takeda habría cumplido su palabra y le envió una chica.

Pudo ver a través del espeso vapor que se dispersaba poco a poco, una figura femenina sentada en uno de los bancos y extrañamente parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia del sargento.

No supo si era por el vapor, el cansancio o la extraña atracción que sentía por esa visión que se quedo inmóvil durante varios minutos, observando cómo tallaba su cuerpo, se enjabonaba y luego dejaba caer el agua delicadamente para quitar el jabón.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo que hacía, de lo que pensaba y lo que sentía y aquel sopor en el que se había sumido fue remplazado casi instantáneamente con la vergüenza y la extrañeza de poder tener aquellos sentimientos.

Busco una forma de advertir su presencia, de hacerle notar que no estaba sola y evitar que entrara en la bañera ya que eso sería muy peligroso para su situación.

Cuando la mujer estaba por levantarse, casi como caído del cielo y respondiendo a las suplicas de la desesperada sargento, la puerta sonó estrepitosamente.

-Señorita Fujino!!- se escucho una vos femenina al otro lado.

-que sucede Kaori-san- contesto la chica con una vos penetrante pero suave a la vez, que resonó en los oídos de Natsuki.

Tal vez por el eco producido por las paredes de piedra.

-su abuelo quiere verla-

Natsuki solo pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y volviéndose a cerrar.

Respiro aliviada por haber pasado ese obstáculo y salió de la bañera.

Se seco, coloco las vendas limpias en sus heridas y pecho, se coloco la bata y salió del lugar.

Cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de que una chica estaba parada a un lado de ella. Esta la vio sorprendida y después salió corriendo. Supuso que se trataba de la que había llamado a la otra chica y seguro pensó que habían estado haciendo algo allí dentro.

Sonrió divertida pensando en los pensamientos que tendría esa chica, y que seguro ya se los había informado a alguien más y el chisme se esparciría.

Aun no se esfumaba la sonrisa de su rostro cuando la puerta de al lado se abrió y por el umbral apareció la chica de servicio que los había atendido hacia un momento y detrás de ella Takeda.

La chica salió de la habitación y el moreno se paro al lado de su amigo y paso su brazo por los hombros del peliazul.

-porque no vamos a divertirnos un rato?- dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

-ahí vas de nuevo- dijo fastidiado y sorprendido de que su amigo aun tuviera ánimo para proponer tal cosa- te dije que no tengo ánimos de nada Takeda-

-vamos hombre anímate. Ven, buscaremos un bar y un par de chicas para que te desahogues un rato-

-otra? hombre no empieces de nuevo-

-está bien, está bien. Una bebida para ti y una chica para mi, contento?-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y uno de los guardias entro apresurado y agitado.

-Teniente, sargento, el capitán pide que vayan al campamento, hay un problema-

Salieron rápidamente de la casa Fujino después de vestirse y colocarse las armaduras.

Alcanzaron a ver una luz que venía de las afueras de la ciudad y al salir de ella pudieron darse cuenta de que se trataba de fuego.

-que está pasando?-

-están atacando con flechas de fuego- observo Takeda.

-tenemos que hacer algo- dijo uno de los guardias apareciendo al lado de Yuki.

-Fujino-sama, usted no puede ir allá, tenemos ordenes de su abuelo de no dejar que usted salga- dijo el jefe de los guardias.

-capitán, mis hombres se encargaran de esto, ustedes deben vigilar que no entre nadie- dijo el capitán Kanzaki.

Estaban organizando el ataque cuando el joven Fujino salió corriendo a la salida.

-Fujino-sama!!- grito el capitán de guardia.

-Kruger!!- lo llamo el capitán Kanzaki- ve por él y asegúrate de traerlo a salvo-

-si señor- contesto Natsuki y solo alcanzo a escuchar el nombre de su amigo antes de echar a correr tras el chico que se había perdido entre las sombras tras la enorme puerta de entrada.

Al cruzar la puerta de entrada pudo ver que el joven se alejaba en línea recta adentrándose en el bosque. Lo siguió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, en ocasiones solo alcanzaba a ver su silueta alejar y la oscuridad se hacía más pronunciada con forme se adentraban. De pronto ya no escucho sus pasos, para su suerte el chico estaba a escasos metros. Pero al observar bien se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos metros de un grupo de hombres que no parecían ser ni del ejército, ni de la guardia, eran el enemigo. Se acercaban lentamente de entre las sombras.

Se apresuro a colocarse entre el chico y el enemigo y adopto su posición de pelea.

-que haces?- escucho decir al chico entre dientes.

-protegerte- contesto observando al enemigo y calculando sus movimientos.

-no necesito tu ayuda- dijo y se lanzo a atacar.

Ambos se enfrascaron en la batalla contra aquellos hombres que los superaban en número.

De alguna manera lograron coordinarse a la perfección y mantenerlos raya. Yuki saco su espada y arremetió contra ellos sin miramientos.

De pronto en un solo instante sucedieron muchas cosas, casi en cámara lenta. Mientras peleaban se escucho un fuerte sonido como de trompeta que pareció hacer desaparecer a los otros hombres dejando solo una espesa neblina negra. Yuki se quedo perplejo ante tal acto pero la luz proveniente de las cientos de flechas que surcaban el cielo hacia ellos lo hizo despertar y comenzó a correr mientras tomaba de la mano al chico adentrándose aun más en el bosque.

El oficial siguió corriendo llevando al joven por delante para protegerlo de las flechas. No se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando sintió un ligero ardor en la parte de atrás del hombro. Podía sentir las flechas pasando a centímetros de su cuerpo o escuchar el leve zumbido que hacían al rosar con su oído.

Observo a lo lejos un árbol lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a ambos pero antes de legar hacia él el piso se hundió y cayeron por un túnel.

Las ramas y el fango del fondo del túnel amortiguaron la caída.

El chico se levanto entre la oscuridad. Sentía algo suave bajo su cuerpo que había amortiguando la caída, seguro se trataba del fango.

-po podrías quitarte de enzima por favor?- escucho bajo cuerpo y de inmediato se aparto.

Entre la oscuridad solo pudo distinguir la silueta del oficial que se incorporaba sujetándose el hombro. Escucho un ligero crack, un leve gemido de dolor y luego calma.

-que sucede?-

-nada, donde estamos?- pregunto el oficial.

-en uno de los túneles que usamos para vigilar y asechar durante los ataques-

No estaban muy por debajo de la superficie ya que podían escuchar aun el alboroto producido por los atacantes y las flechas cayendo. Seguro tampoco estaban lejos de las puertas de la ciudad, no había corrido mucho.

-será mejor que nos quedemos aquí por un rato-

-de que hablas?-

-si salimos ahora tal vez entremos en una emboscada, al parecer aun nos buscan-

-si seguimos el túnel llegaremos a la primera torre de vigilancia pasando el muro-

-bueno entonces hay que seguir-

Caminaron por entre la oscuridad y el fango. El túnel era muy estrecho así que solo podían avanzar uno detrás del otro.

-espera- dijo el chico cuando no tenían mucho de haber comenzado a caminar.

Yuki, que iba al frente se detuvo y volteo para ver como la chica tomaba una antorcha de la pared y la encendía.

Inclino la antorcha hacia adelante y pudo observar de inmediato la sangre que escurría de la mano derecha del joven oficial.

-que te paso?- pregunto apresurándose a tomar su mano.

Para ambos jóvenes fue muy extraño. El chico tomo la mano del oficial entre la suya produciéndole una reconfortante calidez que contadas veces había sentido. Su estatura era la misma así que podían verse directo a los ojos y se quedaron en esa posición por los segundos que la razón tardo en llegar. Entonces el chico soltó la mano de Yuki y examino su hombro, donde, se había dado cuenta, estaba el verdadero problema.

-tenemos que hacer algo para detener la hemorragia…- el chico se apresuro a observar su alrededor buscando algo que les pudiera ayudar.

-no te preocupes, solo apresurémonos y yo me curare al llegar a la ciudad-

Yuki siguió caminando con paso apresurado, al darse cuenta que efectivamente se estaba sintiendo débil. Si se desmayaba antes de llegar a la ciudad era muy posible que descubrieran su mayor secreto al curar sus heridas, así que era mejor apresurarse.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando una roca de adelante se movio y pudo ver el muro de la ciudad.

Salieron a un lado de la estatua de dragon y avanzaron hasta a puerta.

El fuego ya había sesado pero aun había guardias y soldados corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-parece que siguen buscándome, que fastidio-

El chico avanzo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el capitán Kanzaki y el jefe de guardias pero el jefe Fujino apareció antes de que pudieran llegar a alcanzar a los recién llegados y se dirigió al capitán de los guardias.

-señor le aseguro que intente persuadirla pero no pude detenerla-

-donde esta?-

-aun no ha llegado. Se adelanto y se adentro en el bosque, uno de los oficiales fue tras ella-

-quiero que vaya a traerla en este momento y hasta que no la traiga sana y salva no se atreva a cruzar las puertas de mi ciudad-

Yuki se confundió al escuchar esa conversación pero no tardo en darse cuenta de la verdadera situación.

-eso no será necesario abuelo-

El chico se adelanto hasta donde estaba el jefe Fujino y se quito la máscara negra que cubría su rostro, dejando caer una larga melena ocre y un blanco rostro de finas facciones. Se trataba de una mujer, una chica probablemente de la misma edad de Yuki y Takeda.


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: D.A.L.

**2DA PARTE**

-te dije que no fueras- la riño el anciano pero la chica pareció no inmutarse.

-no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como destruían mi pueblo mientras los militares descansaban plácidamente-

-ellos nos están ayudando- el hombre parecía bastante molesto.

-pues yo no vi que ninguno de ellos persiguiera a los atacantes, solo yo me atreví a hacerlo-

-yo ordene al capitán que no los enviara. No era necesario si la prioridad era proteger a las personas no había razón para que salieran de la ciudad-

-la razón es que necesitamos saber donde se esconden y capturar a alguno para obtener información-

-salir al bosque de noche es casi un suicidio, además, te dije que no quiero que arriesgues tu vida así Shizuru, debes superar el pasado de una vez o algo malo te pasara-

-lo hago porque quiero y no tienes derecho a prohibírmelo, no eres mi padre-

No permitió ni una palabra más y se fue caminando, sabía que su abuelo no la perseguiría.

-Shizuru! No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo! Me escuchaste?- no fue tras ella, sería una pérdida de tiempo y solo discutirían mas- Señor Yuichi, la próxima vez haga hasta lo imposible para evitar que cruce los muros o tendré que buscar otro capitán de guardia-

-le aseguro que no se repetirá señor-

-venga conmigo capitán Kanzaki-

-asegúrense de que el fuego se apague y después vayan a dormir señores- ordeno el capitán a los oficiales.

Yuki se había quedado petrificado en su lugar, presa de aquella discusión, de cada palabra que la chica decía, de cada gesto y cada mirada. Esa mujer de fuerte voluntad que atentaba contra las costumbre y contra todo aquello establecido la había dejado sorprendida.

Aun cuando dejaron los campos de Fuuka y se dirigieron a la casa principal, el pensamiento seguía en su cabeza. Tenía que conocerla, tenía que saber los motivos de su odio y voluntad.

-Parece que esa chica te dejo sorprendido hombre, me pregunto qué te haría?- comento Takeda poniendo una mirada sugestiva.

-no seas mal pensado, yo ni siquiera sabía que era chica-

-a no?- pregunto sorprendido.

-tú ya lo sabías?-

-claro, desde que pelee contra ella esta mañana. Es obvio por cómo se mueve y camina, además por su voz, se escucha un poco gruesa por la máscara pero aun así es fácil distinguir-

-vaya hombre, sabes mas de mujeres de lo que deberías- comento poniéndose un poco nerviosa

Los jardines de la casa parecían bastante pacíficos. No podían sentir la presencia de los guardias así que Yuki asumió que estarían en reunión con el jefe Fujino, descansando o vigilando los alrededores.

Entraron cada uno a su habitación.

Yuki se quito la armadura y curo la herida de su hombro que estaba bastante profunda y no dejaba de sangrar. Aplico algunas hierbas medicinales, luego una venda y eso detuvo la hemorragia. Después de eso fue a la cama esperando poder dormir plácidamente esa noche y aprovecharse de la hospitalidad ofrecida por su anfitrión. Dormito tal vez por unos minutos pero el sueño profundo parecía no querer dejarla, no podía abandonar el estado de alerta permanente que había permanecido latente los últimos meses.

Se levanto lentamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entro a la habitación. Salió por la puerta del otro lado que daba a los jardines. La brisa fría le dio en la cara.

Camino por un tiempo en los jardines, entre los árboles. Sabía que nadie lo veía pues no sentía la presencia de los guardias. Seguramente estaban descansando o en reunión con el jefe Fujino.

Llego hasta el pequeño lago y se sentó cerca observando el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

-deberías descansar- escucho una vos a un costado.

Volteo lentamente al reconocer la vos. La chica estaba a unos metros de distancia, parecía confundida por alguna razón. Llevaba puesta una bata larga color beige y el cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta que dejaba caer algunos mechones ondulados sobre su rostro. Se veía totalmente diferente con aquel atuendo ya que las dos primeras veces la había visto con el uniforme negro de guardia.

-no puedo dormir- contesto.

-como esta tu herida?-

-muy bien, gracias por preocuparse-

-no debiste ir detrás de mí, yo sola podía cuidarme-

-estaba recibiendo órdenes-

-es lo malo de los militares, no tienen criterio propio-

-no entiendo porque nos tienes tanto odio-

-no espero que lo entiendas, no es que sea asunto tuyo-

A Yuki le pareció que era mejor dejar a la chica sola, ya que con esa actitud defensiva que había tomado, nunca lograría nada, ni saber sus motivos ni mucho menos entenderla.

-iré a dormir, buenas noches señorita Shizuru-

La chica no contesto, así que el joven soldado se dirigió a su habitación e intento descansar, sabiendo que le esperaba un día muy agitado.

Al día siguiente a primera hora fueron convocados los 3 oficiales a una reunión con el jefe Fujino y el capitán de la guardia.

-se que todos ya están enterados de los acontecimientos sucedidos la noche anterior- comenzó a hablar el jefe Fujino rodeado por los 3 oficiales, los demás ancianos del consejo, el jefe de guardias y su nieta Shizuru- y quiero disculparme ante todos por el comportamiento de mi nieta- la joven mantuvo la mirada erguida en señal de su escaso arrepentimiento.

Las disculpas por parte del jefe continuaron por unos minutos mas, hasta que comenzaron con las explicaciones de las defensas y dieron las excusas para no contraatacar, lo cual puso una expresión de desden en el rostro de Shizuru.

-solo planeamos quedarnos aquí una semana, mientras reforzamos nuestros y armamentos y entrenamos. Estamos a aproximadamente 50 kilómetros de la ciudad imperial y esperaremos la llegada del segundo capitán en la misión, durante ese tiempo aremos lo que podamos para ayudarlos con esta amenaza- anuncio el capitán Kanzaki.

-nuestro objetivo no es perjudicarlos, sino lo contrario, es por eso que estamos aquí, si nos están dando asilo y nos permiten abastecernos en sus tierras lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudar a la protección del pueblo durante nuestra estancia- intervino Yuki pero no veía hacia los ojos del jefe sino a los de la chica que estaba al lado de el.

-y el pueblo les agrádese su apoyo, capitán, sargento, créannos que es un honor para nosotros poder contribuir al ataque para la liberación de nuestra ciudad imperial-

La reunión termino unos minutos después.

-capitán, quisiera hablar con usted un momento- propuso el jefe.

-vayan a revisar el perímetro, fuera y dentro del muro, busquen trampas e indicios, cualquier cosa que los lleve a descubrir al culpable.

Ordeno el capitán a ambos oficiales, quienes salieron del lugar dejando al jefe y al capitán solos.

-esto no me agrada nada, esa chica será un problema si vuelven a atacar-

-que raro, es la primera chica de la que no te escucho decir maravillas-

-no me gustan las mujeres que se creen con la capacidad para hacer trabajo de hombres-

El comentario de su amigo provoco cierta punzada en el estomago de la chica, pero no dijo nada, sabia perfectamente la forma de pensar de los hombres, y era una de las razones por las que ella misma habia tenido que disfrazarse para poder ayudar a su padre.

-hey, no me digas que esa chica te gusta Yuki- pregunto sorprendido después del silencio prolongado del soldado.

-no, claro que no, me parece una persona interesante, eso es todo-

-A mi no me engañas hombre, todo ese discurso de "me importan todos" fue por ella, pero eres un hombre bastante pasivo… no me malinterpretes, eres fuerte y todo, pero con las chicas es distinto y mas con ese tipo de mujeres, en todo caso quien puede domar a esa fiera soy yo-

-no acabas de decir que no te gustan ese tipo de chicas-

-el asunto es que realmente me inquieta, me gustaría saber que hay debajo de tanta frialdad, de seguro es buena en la vertical, sabes a que me refiero cierto.

-no creo que esa chica se fije en ti, no esta hueca- no supo porque pero ese comentario la molesto sobremanera.

Pasaron toda la mañana revisando el perímetro, hasta la tarde el capitán los llamo a entrenamiento.

Llegaron al prado de entrenamiento donde el capitán los recibió.

-cual es su informe?-

-los puntos ciegos ya están cubiertos señor, estamos listos por si hay un nuevo ataque.

-muy bien, prepárense para el entrenamiento-

Yuki y Takeda se alejaron a un lugar a parte, siempre les tocaba entrenar juntos en lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo por ser los de nivel más alto.

Después de varias luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, algunas con espadas, una con lanzas y un par de prácticas con arco, la noche cayo.

-vayan a descansar, pero estén alerta por si algo pasa- ordeno el capitán Kanzaki- sargento, antes de ir a su habitación vaya con el jefe Fujino y dígale que la tarea que me encomendada será cumplida mañana.

Volvieron a la casa del jefe Fujino y mientras Takeda se encaminaba a los dormitorios Yuki tomo dirección hacia la sala de reuniones donde seguro se encontraría el jefe.

Estaba ya en la puerta a punto de entrar cuando escucho voces y se detuvo.

-sigo sin entender porque tenemos que darles asilo abuelo, solo nos meterán en problemas.

-tienes que entender que no todos los servidores del imperio son iguales, los tiempos de ahora son distintos a los que provocaron el accidente de tus padres hace 9 años-

-no creo que sean distintos, son inhumanos como los de hace nueve años, y carentes de criterio propio-

-ellos solo cumplen con su deber Shizuru, sirven al imperio, a la protección de la ciudad imperial y sobre todo al emperador, no es su culpa que nosotros tengamos problemas en la ciudad y hace 9 años tampoco fueron culpables del ataque que cobro la vida de tus padres.

-es el problema, que solo sirven a los intereses del imperio y no del pueblo, estoy segura que no dudaran en pasar sobre nosotros para cumplir ese cometido y si algo nos pasa no nos protegerán-

-te pido que los dejes hacer su trabajo Shizuru, no intervengas en sus mandatos y no te pongas en problemas innecesarios, no quiero que salgas malherida, recuerda que eres la única heredera al mandato de la ciudad-

-no te preocupes abuelo, no me pasara nada, no antes de que pueda encontrar al culpable de la muerte de mis padres.

-la venganza no te devolverá a tus padres Shizuru.

-eso lo se abuelo, pero si me traerá paz.

-eres muy joven aun Shizuru, joven e impulsiva, pero los tiempos que se avecinan te darán la madurez que necesitas para tomar mi lugar en el futuro.

-iré a dormir abuelo, mañana será un día muy largo.

Yuki retrocedió hasta la esquina para que la chica no lo viera al salir, cuando ella se perdió en el camino hacia las habitaciones el joven entro a dar el mensaje del capitán y se encamino también hacia los dormitorios pero como de costumbre no pudo dormir.

-ahora vas a tomar esto como costumbre- se escucho la vos de la chica cuando Yuki acababa de pasar por la puerta que conducía a los jardines de la casa.

Yuki no dijo nada, solo se sentó al lado del pequeño estanque observando a los peces y el reflejo de la luna llena.

-que buen discurso el de hoy, casi le creí soldado-

-no soy soldado, soy sargento, y lo que dije fue de verdad-

-si, estaba a punto de creerme su mascara de empatía y demás, hasta que supe que le gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Le sobresalto un poco escuchar eso, pero se contuvo para no mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-no fue intencional, fue un accidente, aunque reconozco que si no fuera tan curioso hubiese retrocedido en cuanto escuche voces, pero me inquieto el escuchar parte de su historia-

-debería saber ya que ese no es asunto suyo soldado, mi pasado y mis razones son mi problema.

-me sorprende que una persona como usted pueda guardar un sentimiento como el rencor.

-porque? Porque soy una chica?

-no me refería a eso, el hecho de que seas chica no te exenta de nada, es solo que…

-como dije antes, es mi problema.

-tampoco es problema mío que personas ajenas a mi sean culpables por un hecho que la afecto. No todos somos iguales, no todos estamos aquí por las mismas razones y no buscamos lo mismo. Créame que en mi caso no estoy por gusto, pero no podía permitir que mi padre siendo de tan avanzada edad tuviera que pasar por esto y claro que no quiero dejar en deshonra o vergüenza a mi familia con un acto que dañara a personas que ayudan a la causa de ejercito así que creo que es injusto que no confíes en mi gente por lo que les sucedió a tus padres hace 9 años… aunque no quiero juzgarte, debes tener tus razones y yo no soy nadie para decirte como vivir tu vida.

Volteo la vista hacia la chica, percatándose de que una lágrima ya corría por su mejilla. No supo que decir, una sensación extraña se apodero de su ser impidiéndole poder emitir alguna palabra o frase de aliento. Estaba poniéndose de pie, para retirarse, cuando la chica comenzó a hablar.

-vivíamos en Kyoto, mi padre era un comerciante y era consejero del jefe de aldea, teníamos una buena vida; hasta que ellos llegaron. La guerrilla iba a pasar por esas tierras, dijeron que nos ayudarían, que darían la vida por el pueblo si fuera necesario. Pero cuando los rebeldes llegaron arrasaron con toda la ciudad y ellos no hicieron nada. El general del ejercito tenia tratos con el jefe de la resistencia por eso fue que no los detuvieron, dejaron que destruyeran mi pueblo y mataran a mucha gente inocente, entre ellos mi familia, mis padres- pauso un momento, con la vista perdida en alguna parte del cielo, limpio sus lagrimas y sonrío irónicamente- y 9 años después estoy en este lugar confiándole mi historia a uno de esos hombres que he despreciado desde hace 9 años.

Yuki se puso de pie y con paso vacilante se sentó al lado de la chica, como símbolo de apoyo.

-debe ser porque sabes en el fondo que soy diferente.

Quería mostrar de otra forma su apoyo hacia ella, pero no sabia de que forma hacerlo, de seguro lo tomaría a mal.

-creo que no tan en el fondo soldado- levanto la mirada y vio fijamente al sargento, que de inmediato se sintió el color subirle a las mejillas- se que eres diferente, lo supe desde que te vi por primera vez, lo comprobé cuando quedamos atrapados en el túnel y lo reafirmo ahora que te tengo cerca.

-ahora me tratas de "tu"?- dijo sonriendo a escasos centímetros de los labios de la chica.

-tu comenzaste- contesto ya con la vista fija en los labios de Yuki. Paso su mano por su hombro causando un respingo por parte del chico- lo siento, como está tu herida.

-esta sanando bien, solo me duele un poco.

Estaba tan cerca de ella, de su rostro y sus labios, pero lo sorprendente era que no le molestaba la cercanía en absoluto, le gustaba tenerla cerca y sentir su aliento a escasos centímetros de la piel. Inconcientemente su mirada se fijo en los labios de la chica.

Antes de que el juego de miradas llegara a más, la sargento decidió ponerse de pie y buscar una situación para evitar la actual que le asustaba hasta un punto angustiante.

-debo irme, ya es bastante tarde y tengo muchas tareas mañana-

-lo siento, si esto te incomodo, yo…

-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa…esto…esto no debe repetirse, no puede ser.

Entro de nuevo a la casa y se dirigió casi corriendo a su habitación. No podía explicar sus sentimientos, a principio de cuentas no debía tenerlos, eran malos, incorrectos, inapropiados para una mujer, no debía sentir tal cosa por una chica.

"Sera mejor que me mantenga lejos de ella" pensó. No pudo dormir en lo que resto de la noche, los sentimientos, la angustia y la inquietud no se lo permitieron. Le asustaba.

-estas muy distante compañero- observo Takeda.

Se encontraban entrenando por la tarde. Yuki había sido vencido en todos los combates cuerpo a cuerpo que habían tenido lo que a Takeda le parecía muy raro.

-oye no me siento decepcionado por alguna chica, no tienes porque dejarme ganar.

-no lo hago a propósito- se quejo mientras se ponía de pie después de un golpe que su compañero le había asestado directo en la cara.

Camino hasta la tienda de apoyo y tomo agua para lavarse la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su nariz y bebió un poco.

Cuando levanto la mirada hay estaba ella, al lado de la entrada acompañada por el resto de los guardias. Ella sintió su mirada y volteo, se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y después la sargento volvió a lavar su nariz cuando sintió la presencia de Takeda tras ella.

-así que ella es el problema- concluyo después de interpretar esas miradas.

La chica no contesto nada, seco el agua de su rostro y volvió al área de entrenamiento con el resto del batallón.

-sigamos entrenando- tomo su posición de ataque.

-no veo porque te inquieta tanto el hecho de que te agrade una chica, es algo normal- dijo mientras lanzaba una patada al costado.

-no debería ser así- hablo interceptando el golpe y empujando.

-el que tengas novia no significa que estés exento de que te gusten otras mujeres- esquivo un golpe al rostro y golpeo al estomago.

-ya no quiero hablar de esto- esquivo el golpe y asesto un golpe a la cara- me lo debías.

-no te ensañes conmigo- contesto sujetándose la nariz.

-iré a tomar un baño-

-la casa principal no está en esa dirección-

-voy a los estanques termales, quiero relajarme y no me molestes-

-a la orden sargento- contesto burlándose.

El agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, el vapor entraba por sus poros y le provocaba una sensación de calma que hacía mucho no sentía. Pero era solo en el exterior, en el interior sentía angustia aun.

La calma la venció y nuevamente estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse en el agua.

-no debería bajar la guardia de esa forma sargento- se trataba de ella, esa visión nuevamente.

Shizuru estaba sentada en el borde contrario a donde se encontraba Yuki, solo había metido sus pies al agua y llevaba puesta una bata.

-y usted no debería estar aquí- comento tratando de cubrir su pecho con sus manos.

-no hay nada que me lo impida, quiero tomar un baño y estos son baños públicos- comenzó a retirarse la bata bajándola lentamente por sus hombros.

-n-n-no creo que eso sea correcto- se alarmo mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lugar.

De pronto solo se escucho el leve murmullo del agua anunciando que la chica había entrado al estanque y avanzaba hacia la sargento.

Podía sentirla muy cerca, iba a descubrir su secreto, no podía permitirlo, como impedirlo, si estaba a escasos metros, iba a tocarla, iba a tocarla y descubrir toda la verdad, la matarían y todo por culpa de una chica con las hormonas alborotadas.

-pero…qué es eso?- pregunto asombrada.

Era el final, ya no había nada que hacer, la había descubierto y un pretexto no valdría, pero debía intentarlo.

-y-yo puedo explicárselo…

Se descubrió la mirada pero la chica no la estaba viendo hacia ella, sino a otro lugar detrás de donde ella se encontraba. Volteo la vista aun cuidando su posición y pudo ver a lo lejos una nube de humo que se alzaba en el cielo.

Se escucho nuevamente el sonido del agua agitándose y cuando la sargento volteo, la chica ya se había colocado su bata y salía por la puerta hacia los vestidores.

La imito rápidamente, tomo una bata y fue a los vestidores que estaban vacios cuando entro, se coloco el traje rápidamente y salió deprisa a la calle y luego al puesto de vigilancia sur, donde debían estar todos sus compañeros con el capitán.

-que sucede?- pregunto cuando llego al lado de Takeda. Se encontraba en la tienda sur observando al capitán que hablaba con el capitán de la guardia de la ciudad.

-parece que el batallón del sur llego antes y decidieron atacar la resistencia de la ciudad imperial-

-qué? Pero tenemos órdenes de esperar el aviso de ataque-

-eso lo sé, desobedecieron las ordenes, llego un mensaje hace unos minutos de que tenían todo el dia observando los movimientos de la resistencia, que no había muchos hombres y tenían oportunidad, su ataque seria al alba y entonces esa explosión, al parecer están mejor armados de lo que el capitán Yuichi pensaba.

-tenía que ser Yuichi- el hombre era famoso por sus arrebatos de impulsividad y su delirio de héroe, a pesar de esas debilidades y de sus innumerables desacatos seguía con la capitanía dado que su tío era general.

El capitán termino de hablar con la guardia de la ciudad y se dirigió a sus oficiales y el resto de la tropa.

-esta situación no cambia los planes señores, aun quedan las 2 trompas de este y oeste y el batallón del coronel Kyosuke, podemos ganar y terminar con esta guerra, así que sigan preparándose.

-SI SEÑOR!- se escucho general y todos volvieron a las tiendas del lago.

-el mensaje del coronel dice que no está muy lejos, estén alerta por cualquier señal de que se acerque o de cualquier ataque enemigo- dijo a sus oficiales y volvió a la tienda.

-y no quiero ninguna distracción, sabes de lo que hablo Takeda- dijo volteando antes de entrar a la tienda.

-si señor- afirmo el joven.

Los dos amigos comenzaron su camino hacia el puesto de vigilancia sur.

-creo que eso debería decírtelo a ti- comento Takeda de pronto.

-de que hablas?-

-ya deja de negarlo, hay algo entre tu y esa chica, vi como entraba en los baños públicos y ambos salieron uno tras otro cuando se vio la explosión.

-no paso nada, ella entro en mi baño sin permiso.

-si claro- dijo sarcástico- hombre se te nota de inmediato que sientes algo por ella ya date cuenta.

-ya te dije que no me gusta hablar de eso, olvídalo.

Ya no podía negar la inexplicable atracción que sentía hacia la chica, ni siquiera a sí misma, era evidente por más que quisiera ocultarlo y no quería irse de ese lugar sin explorar tales sentimientos, después de todo como estaban las cosas lo más seguro era que muriera en la ciudad imperial, porque no permitirse explorar ese lado desconocido?, porque no hacer caso a los sentimientos de la hermosa chica a la que había atrapado y sobre todo a sus sentimientos propios? Claro, con la discreción necesaria para poder retirarse sin sospechas que pusieran en riesgo su identidad y su vida.

-te alcanzare más tarde- dijo a su amigo mientras desviaba su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-el capitán dijo que sin distracciones Yuki.

-yo he cubierto muchas veces tus distracciones, hombre, es tu turno de devolverme una- dijo sonriendo a su amigo.

-muy bien pero tendrás que contarme que tal están las cosas- dijo insinuante.

-olvídalo- grito mientras comenzaba a correr.

Las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas cuando entro, solo las velas de la sala de reuniones estaban encendidas, por lo que Yuki intullo que se encontrarían en reunión.

Salió al patio esperando que la chica saliera al terminar la reunión, de otro modo debería buscar su habitación, lo que sería más tardado y mas insinuante de lo que quería.

Estuvo en el lugar durante varios minutos, pensando en su pasado, en el futuro y en lo que estaba haciendo obviamente, cuando:

-realmente me gustas- dijo cuando escucho los susurros que eran los pasos de la chica oculta en las sombras de la noche.

-eso lo sé- contesto posándose frente a la joven con armadura de soldado y apariencia de chico- y te comportas muy extraño.

-eso lo se- afirmo sonriendo tímidamente, tenerla cerca le producía un extraño calor en el cuerpo.

-no había conocido a un hombre como tu-

-b-bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a que una chica me aborde tan repentinamente y de la forma que usted lo hizo-

-un punto menos porque tuve que dar el primer paso.

-este es el paso definitivo y lo he dado yo.

Ambas sonrieron la una a la otra.

-ven, acompáñame- la invito la sargento ofreciéndole la mano.

Salieron a hurtadillas de la mansión, pasaron el pueblo y llegaron a uno de los pasajes que daban al otro lado del muro, al sur, fuera del pueblo.

-como sabes de este túnel?-

-cuando planeábamos las defensas nos enseñaron los mapas del pueblo y los túneles para los ataques-

-y a donde vamos?-

-ya veras- se le había ocurrido una idea, que a su parecer seria de agrado para una chica, a ella en lo personal le parecía cursi pero se estaba dando cuenta de que no era una chica muy normal que se pudiera decir.

Caminaron varios minutos más y llegaron hasta una colina ubicada a la orilla del bosque. Desde ese lugar podían verse las luces provenientes de la ciudad imperial, las montañas, las estrellas que resplandecían aun más con la ausencia de luz y la luna que se encontraba llena, un hermoso marco.

Cuando se detuvieron, Shizuru observo el panorama por un momento y luego dejo escapar una leve risa.

-que sucede?-

-no es lo que normalmente esperaría de un soldado-

-bueno…no se supone que…estas son las cosas que le gustan a una chica?-

-por lo general si, pero para una chica que ha vivido entre hombres rudos toda su vida es normal aprender un poco de frialdades y personalmente seria mas romántica una pelea que contemplar las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad imperial.

-suena bien, pero debo decir que no puedo aceptar ya que esta en contra de mis principios golpear a una chica.

-te aseguro que eso no sucederá.

-te notas muy confiada- comenzaron a caminar dibujando un circulo viéndose a los ojos la una a la otra.

-estoy confiada.

-pues adelante- Yuki se detuvo extendiendo los brazos en forma de vulnerabilidad, no tenia defensas.

Shizuru no ataco de inmediato, continuo viéndolo a los ojos, esperando una señal. Entonces el chico se distrajo por unas centésimas al escuchar un ruido proveniente del bosque. La chica aprovecho ese momento y ataco con una patada al rostro que fue esquivada. Continúo arrojando golpes que eran detenidos o esquivados por la sargento.

Finalmente la sargento tomo ambas manos de la chica de forma sutil para no hacerle daño, fácilmente podría safarce, pero la joven no lo intento.

-tienes lindos ojos- dijo la sargento fijándose en los hermosos rubíes de la joven.

-y tú eres muy extraño para ser soldado.

-te repito que no soy como los demás.

-eso ya lo tengo mas que comprobado- las ultimas palabras fueron casi un susurro.

De pronto sintió sus labios, suaves y tersos contra los suyos propios. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien en su vida y extrañamente se trataba de una chica. El pensar en eso le produjo cierta sensación en el estomago, pero no de molestia, no quería apartarse de ella, quería quedarse así por mucho tiempo mas. El beso fue lento y tierno por parte de la sargento.

Acababan de separarse, aun no veían sus ojos cuando se vieron las luces de alerta encenderse en las torres de vigilancia de la ciudad, una a una.

Corrieron hasta vencer la distancia que los separaba de la ciudad, ambas con la misma rapidez y sigilo entre los árboles y sobre ellos.

Volvieron a entrar por el pasaje, y lo que vieron aterro por completo a la chica.

Se veían las luces rojas que producía el fuego en una parte de la ciudad, en el centro exactamente.

-dónde demonios estaba?- pregunto Takeda cuando llego a su lado, se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad y los soldados habían apresado a varios intrusos.

-que sucedió?

-entraron por el pasaje norte, llegaron hasta la mansión sin ser visto y la incendiaron, todos están allá, ve a ayudar-

Shizuru ni siquiera había dejado que terminara de hablar Takeda, en cuanto escucho que el problema era en la mansión corrió en dirección al centro.

-Shizuru espera!-

Llego a la puerta principal donde estaban varios de los guardias.

-donde esta mi abuelo?- exigió sabes de inmediato.

-no lo sabemos señorita, el grupo de rescate aun no sale.

Su rostro lleno de lágrimas se enfoco en el lugar cubierto por el fuego y todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Intento tomarla del brazo cuando adivino sus intenciones pero esta fue más rápida, si ella iba no podía quedarse solo esperando, así que corrió hacia el fuego también.

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar pero tenía muchas cosas que pensar y como que se me fue mucho la inspiración jejeje en fin no quede muy contenta con el capitulo, siento que algo le falto pero espero que guste jejeje….**


	3. Chapter 3

Autor: D.A.L.

**3ra PARTE**

La chica corría a un par de metros delante de la sargento, realmente trataba de alcanzarla pero era imposible. Solo se detuvo hasta que una de las tablas del techo cayó frente a ella.

-Shizuru esto es muy peligroso, la casa no resistirá mas, debemos salir de aquí.

-no saldré de aquí hasta que encuentre a mi abuelo.

-talvez el equipo de rescate lo encontró, debemos salir de aquí ¡ya!

No le contesto, llego hasta una encrucijada, miro hacia ambos caminos y decidió correr hacia la derecha.

Las llamas consumían rápidamente la madera y los frágiles materiales que conformaban la mansión, convirtiéndola en una bomba de tiempo; no sabían en qué momento alguna tabla o muro les caería encima.

Sentía el calor en la piel como si la tocara directamente, y el sudor cayendo por todo su cuerpo, no sabía cómo se mantenía en pie si el sofocante calor le abatía casi al borde del desmayo.

De pronto el piso de madera colapso bajo los pies de la peli-ocre que cayó bajo la estructura de la mansión.

-Shizuru!-

La sargento se apresuro con la intención de ir en su auxilio pero lo único que logro fue caer también. Cuando dio contra el suelo sintió varios trozos de madera caer sobre ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por sus propios golpes pues al ver que caían cenizas sobre la joven castaña que amenazaban con quemar sus ropas fue hacia ella rápidamente, estaba inconsciente a causa de un golpe en su cabeza que sangraba.

La tomo en sus brazos e intento salir por el mismo lugar por el que ella cayó pero fue imposible, dentro de la casa las llamas hacían destrozos y el humo no permitía ver nada, tenía que salir de ahí o la casa se les vendría encima, los soportes no resistirían mucho tiempo más.

Le fue bastante difícil caminar encorvada por el lugar, pero al final lo logro, salió a la parte de la casa donde se encontraba el estanque.

Puso el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica sobre el pasto, lejos del peligro de las llamas y la amenaza de que el techo se viniera abajo y observo como el hermoso edificio era consumido por el fuego.

-Yuki!- se escucho el grito de Takeda proveniente del otro lado del jardín- estás loco?, pudiste haber muerto, el edificio pudo derrumbarse.

-estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- dijo mientras tocia buscando recuperar el aire.

-fue muy imprudente de tu parte, el general está muy molesto- se quejo mientras revisaba los signos de Shizuru comprobando que estaba viva.

-no iba a dejar que entrara sola…

-ella es un guerrero, Yiki, sabe cuidarse sola, además al capitán no le agrada la idea de perder a uno de sus mejores hombres por una imprudencia.

-el jefe- solo atino a decir esas palabras, pero su amigo entendió lo que quería decir.

-En cuanto ustedes se perdieron entre las llamas, los soldados y los guerreros aparecieron con el jefe a salvo.

-vaya, eso hace que mi imprudencia se convierta en estupidez.

-Yiki…

Shizuru estaba volviendo en si y abría los ojos lentamente.

-Shizuru, estas bien? Te duele algo?

-mi abuelo…

-no te preocupes el está bien, puedes levantarte?

Volvieron a la entrada principal del edificio, las llamas ya habían consumido la totalidad de la estructura y solo quedaban cenizas y algunos pequeños fuegos aislados.

El general se encontraba de pie al lado del abuelo de Shizuru y del capitán de la guardia. Los tres esperaron a una distancia prudente antes de acercarse pues a pesar de haberse percatado de su presencia ninguno hizo ademán de llamarlos, lo que significaba que no debían interrumpir aquella conversación.

La conversación término unos minutos después, el primero en alejarse fue el capitán de la guardia.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a paso lento primero pero luego Shizuru corrió hacia su abuelo para abrazarlo.

El hombre se quedo inmóvil, recibiendo el abrazo de su nieta pero sin corresponderlo y con la mirada fría e impasible.

La chica se separo de su abuelo, feliz de poder abrazarlo una vez mas, de que estuviera vivo. En cambio el parecía no sentir esa misma alegría.

El brazo del jefe Fujino se elevo repentinamente, sin premeditar, sin dar tiempo a poder pensar y su mano gruesa y firme se estampo contra la mejilla de su joven nieta, dejándola perpleja y provocando una punzada de desdén en el pecho del joven sargento.

-te había dicho que no desobedecieras las ordenes Shizuru, no quiero volver a lidiar con tus imprudencias jamás-

El hombre dio media vuelta y se alejo de los jóvenes y del general.

-me quedare en la casa del consejero- afirmo el hombre y desapareció de su vista.

La joven permaneció inmóvil, sorprendida por la actitud de su abuelo.

-Teniente, acompañe a la señorita Shizuru a las habitaciones de huéspedes, se quedara ahí esta noche. Después vaya con el capitán de la guardia.

-si señor- respondió el joven Takeda.

Tomo a Shizuru por los hombros, sacándola de su ensimismamiento y se alejo no sin antes dirigir una mirada de apoyo a su amigo.

Esta vez si la había armado buena.

Quiso ver los ojos de Shizuru pero la chica no volvió la mirada, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Se quedo quieto, en silencio y con la mirada en el piso, no se atrevía a iniciar la conversación con su general.

-no sé que tenga en mente sargento pero como su superior debo pedirle que deserte de sus intenciones con esa chica. Lo que hagan no me preocupa, eso es problema suyo, pero es evidente que esa mujer no tiene ni pisca de prudencia y no quiero perder a mi mejor hombre por una estupidez. Sin mencionar que traería problemas si el jefe llega a enterarse.

Le sorprendió sobremanera que su general se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, e incluso le pasó por la cabeza la traición de su mejor amigo, pero no quería imaginar lo peor.

-es mi superior pero no puede prohibirme que me involucre con ella.

-no es una orden, es una simple sugerencia, por su bien y el de nuestra misión.

No parecía molesto ni mucho menos, hablaba con serenidad pero con la autoridad que la situación ameritaba.

-si quiere continuar con esto no voy a impedírselo pero si llega a meterse en problemas, sepa de antemano que no voy a responder por usted, estará solo.

El hombre no dijo nada mas, dio media vuelta y se alejo con dirección al campamento del resto de los soldados.

Tenía razón, aunque le costara admitirlo, su superior tenía toda la razón, solo podrían resultar problemas si continuaba esa relación con Shizuru, y no solo por las razones que ya había enlistado, sino también por su propia condición, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar la chica si se daba cuenta de que "el sargento Yuki" era una chica.

-creo que el general tiene razón- fue lo que su amigo le dijo después de que termino de contarle lo sucedido.

-y lo dice el hombre que en cada pueblo se enamora de 2 o 3?

-ninguna de esas mujeres es la nieta del jefe la aldea, ni mucho menos es una guerrera imprudente.

En eso tenía toda la razón, no había lugar para refutarle nada.

-entonces, que piensas hacer?

-creo que lo mejor sería dejar esto por la paz, no veo la necesidad para meterme en problemas por una mujer.

-siéndote sincero por esa mujer no me importarían los problemas, pero esa es mi opinión.

No sabía qué hacer, realmente sentía algo intenso por Shizuru pero no podía arriesgarse a que descubriera su secreto, eso le valdría la muerte y se había prometido volver a su aldea con sus padres.

Al día siguiente muy temprano se convoco a una reunión con los altos mandos.

-que te pasa?- despues de que el general fue llamado a la reunión, el joven Takeda pareció ponerse bastante ansioso.

-todos están bastante movilizados amigo, el general ordeno que nos alistáramos esta mañana y el Coronel Kiosuke llego también, esto solo puede significar una cosa.

-y estas así de nervioso porque es posible que vayamos a la ciudad imperial para pelear?

-no estoy nervioso hombre, estoy emocionado, ya fue mucho descanso- el joven dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al ver la sonrisa de su amigo le invadió el mismo sentimiento de emoción por la pelea, las ganas de estar en el campo de batalla, la adrenalina… sin embargo su rostro cambio, por alguna razón no quería sonreír.

-oye, se cómo te sientes, la quieres y es normal que no quieras dejarla, pero recuerda que solo te trae problemas- afirmo su amigo- estamos cerca de cumplir la meta que nos propusimos, ya solo nos falta una batalla más y podremos volver a casa como hombres libres, y vivos que es lo mejor. Si despues de esto aun la quieres eso ya será solo tu problema, sin el ejercito, pero por ahora enfócate en lo que es importante.

-vaya, quien eres tú y que hiciste con el renegado de mi amigo Takeda.

-deja de burlarte, intento ayudar.

-agradezco que te preocupes, pero el asunto de Shizuru va mas allá que solo las restricciones del general Kanzaki y su facilidad para meterme en problemas.

-te refieres al asunto de Natsuki.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, fue extraño, como realmente recordar a una persona importante que había dejado en el olvido durante mucho tiempo.

-si, así es.

-entiendo que si hay un acuerdo entre familias de por medio es imposible que puedas tomar una decisión, como únicos herederos de la familia debemos aceptar las decisiones de nuestros padres amigos, es así como debe de ser-

-no es solo eso, Natsuki… Natsuki es parte de mi, una parte que no puedo negar, de la que no puedo escapar.

Yuki hablaba extraño, eso fue lo que pensó Takeda, pero no le pareció raro ya que su amigo siempre era así, un hombre raro pero al final su amigo.

-CABALLEROS!- se escucho el grito del general quien llegaba acompañado de otro hombre- hoy es un gran día, es el día en el que pelearemos la última batalla por la paz de nuestro país- hubo un grito colectivo de emoción por parte de los soldados que se reunían alrededor de su general- nos han informado que durante el ataque de esta noche, una importante plano del palacio imperial fue robado de la casa del jefe.

El otro hombre se adelanto unos pasos y hablo despues.

-además el frente de protección de la ciudad imperial nos ha informado que desde hace unas horas comenzaron a ser más frecuentes los ataque para intentar acercarse al palacio.

-este es el día por el que nos hemos preparado desde hace años, hoy terminara esta guerra y sé que saldremos triunfadores porque confió en ustedes, pues hemos ganado con valor y honor cada una de las batallas a las que nos hemos enfrentado, no espero mas de el día de hoy que una victoria, así que… prepárense para la batalla!

30 minutos despues los soldados salían por la puerta de la aldea rumbo a la ciudad imperial.

La joven sargento no pudo evitar volver la mirada mientras dejaban atrás los muros de la aldea. No podía verla por ningún lado, no se había despedido, nada, y aun sabiendo que eso era lo mejor sentía una opresión en su pecho, quería verla, solo una vez, una última vez quería verla.

Las puestas de la aldea casi desaparecían a lo lejos, estaba decidiéndose por ver hacia adelante, por dejar atrás todos los recuerdos y solo seguir, enfocarse en lo que su amigo le había dicho, en solo volver con vida, en su única prioridad desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando sintió su mirada. No estaba en la aldea, le observaba desde una colina lejana, desde ese lugar donde hacia solo unas horas decidió dejar atrás sus principios y arriesgarse, donde la beso mientras observaban a lo lejos las luces nocturnas de la ciudad imperial.

No sabía el significado de aquel acto, no sabía si se despedía o solo daba un hasta pronto, y aunque no debía importarle, anhelaba que solo fuera eso, un hasta luego.

….

SE QUE TARDE MUCHO PERO ES MI ESTILO, NECESITO CONCENTRARME

COMO PROMETI QUE ESTA SERIA UNA HISTORIA CORTA, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL FINAL, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTARAN DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA.


	4. Chapter 4 - Final

Autor: D.A.L.

**4ta PARTE - FINAL**

Volvía a encontrarse como al principio, de nuevo estaba en esa situación por la que había entrado al ejercito, era un guerrero, entre la sangre y el filo de las espadas, entre la furia de miles de hombres peleando por su país, por sus ideales, unos de conservar y otros de cambiar.

Lo sucedido en Fuuka ya parecía muy lejano, tan distante, y no porque así lo quisiera sino porque era lo que más le convenía. El guardar esos sentimientos y remembrarlos en su interior solo le valdría la muerte en medio de esa batalla, era una distracción que no podía permitirse.

Podían llamarla masoquista, pues el sentir esos golpes la revivía, gozaba al estar en medio de esa batalla, y no por su país, que debía ser lo más importante sino por desquitar las ansias que sentía en su interior, porque cada golpe que recibía le hacía recordar su propósito inicial y mataba de a poco los recuerdos de Shizuru.

Desde un kilometro antes de llegar a la ciudad pudieron ver los primeros destrozos que esa guerra había causado. Llegaron a un punto donde podían distinguir el sendero a causa de los fragmentos de armas y carretas y los cuerpos inertes de soldados y caballos.

Casi como si los siguieran, unas nubes negras cargadas de lluvia comenzaron a avanzar hacia la ciudad, una tormenta se aproximaba.

La lucha se desencadeno con su llegada y la de la primera gota de lluvia, pues en cuanto arribaron los últimos soldados, los rebeldes decidieron comenzar su ataque; tal vez por temor al pensar que podría acrecentarse más el numero de enemigos mientras más prolongaran la batalla o tal vez porque también estaban sedientos de cumplir su propósito.

Podía ver a Takeda y al resto de sus compañeros pelear a su alrededor y sentir la victoria cercana al ver que el enemigo sufría cada vez más bajas. Entonces reafirmaba la razón por la que los llamaban el mejor batallón.

-no es emocionante?- Takeda se acerco a la sargento, poniendo espalda con espalda como acostumbraban hacer cada vez que veían que la situación se tornaba complicada.

-concéntrate- hablo mientras arrojaba un pequeño cuchillo hacia un hombre que estaba a punto de atacar a su distraído amigo- porque siempre tengo que cuidarte las espaldas?- pregunto sonriendo.

-ese era el trato compañero- dijo mientras se agachaba y con su espada golpeaba en las piernas a un hombre que atacaría la espalda de Yuki.

Se quedaron espalda con espalda por unos segundos, alertas a un nuevo ataque pero ya no parecía haber más peligro.

-avancen!- se escucho la voz del general señalando en dirección al palacio, donde se supone debía de encontrarse el emperador.

-vamos- lo llamo Takeda mientras se adelantaba, dejando atrás a Yuki que se acomodaba el casco.

El viento soplo fuerte y el olor a pólvora llego hasta los poros de su nariz, casi imperceptible por el olor de la tierra mojada y el penetrante aroma de la sangre. Viro la vista al frente, algo se movió entre las casas destruidas, un chasquido y luego una chispa.

-NO! RETROCEDAN!- su grito fue escuchado por todos, la mayoría se percato de la advertencia y retrocedieron de inmediato alertando también al resto.

Solo unos segundos después sus oídos fueron invadidos por el estruendo causado por las detonaciones provocadas por los explosivos enterrados bajo el suelo que pisaban momentos antes.

Los que estaban más cerca fueron arrojados a unos metros por la fuerza de las explosiones. La mayoría fue bañada por el polvo y los escombros de las casas alcanzadas por la explosión.

-Takeda!- pudo ver como su amigo era cubierto por los escombros antes de ser alcanzada ella misma.

La fuerza del impacto la hizo tambalearse y caer siendo arrastrada unos metros hacia atrás. El estruendo la aturdió momentáneamente y solo pudo escuchar pasos y gritos distantes, como si se alejara del lugar poco a poco.

-Sargento- escucho a lo lejos- Sargento levántese!- se trataba del general Kanzaki que le tendía la mano.

La tomo permitiéndole que le ayudara a ponerse de pie y percatándose que en el alboroto había perdido su casco. Lo encontró a escasos metros.

Esperaron de pie mientras el humo y el polvo se disipaban, gracias a la lluvia esto no tardo en demasía y pudo ver al resto de sus compañeros, unos de pie, ayudando a otros que se encontraban aun en el piso cubiertos de polvo, cenizas y sangre.

Avanzo buscando a su compañero con paso sigiloso, esperando no ser sorprendida por un nuevo ataque. Llegó hasta el frente de pudo observarlo tendido sobre el fango que se combinaba ya con su sangre.

-¡Takeda! ¿Estás bien?- Se arrodilló su lado percatándose de que sus ojos estaban abiertos, aún estaba vivo pero se encontraba en shock.

No estaba malherido, sólo tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro y una herida que parecía profunda en la pierna.

Como pudo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y rasgo parte de la tela de su uniforme para improvisar un torniquete y lograr que la herida dejara de sangrar.

Sin darle tiempo de hacer mas, una nueva explosión se dejo sentir, pero fue más lejana, aun así sintió la fuerza golpearle de frente en el pecho. Estaban agotando su arsenal esperando aminorar las fuerzas de la tropa, pero pronto el resto de los soldados de los otros capitanes se les unieron, ya estaban en ventaja suficiente.

Aún después de esto Takeda parecía estar en otro mundo, tenía los ojos desenfocados y su rostro se mantenía en una mueca casi de terror. Le pareció extraño, después de todo no era la primera vez que se encontraban al borde de la muerte, ni mucho menos la peor de todas ellas.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Reacciona!- comenzaba a hartarle, ya era demasiado sopor.

-Es solo que…- el joven intentaba desviar la mirada, parecía debatirse de pronto entre muchos sentimientos y su rostro se puso rojo – Tu…armadura.

Cuando fijo la vista en el punto que su compañero señalaba se dio cuenta de su más grande error. La parte de arriba del DO de su armadura se había desgastado y roto finalmente por la última explosión, al igual que parte de las ropas y vendas bajo este, dejando ver aquello que mas la delataba de su condición femenina.

Se puso de pie de inmediato e hizo un esfuerzo por cambiarlo de posición y cubrirse, sin embargo ya la había descubierto, su crimen ya había sido desvelado.

-Takeda yo…

-Está bien, no digas nada. Concéntrate en la batalla.

El chico también se puso de pie, se veía seguro y solo sonrió y le tendió la mano, en señal de cerrar ese trato de confidencialidad no expresado pero implícito en la situación.

Los hombres del segundo batallón arribaron por la parte contraria que ellos, logrando así menguar los ataques de las bombas que venían desde el palacio y dándoles la oportunidad de entrar en él y poder cumplir con su último cometido.

Una nueva oleada pero menos fuerte los ataco, al frente solo quedaron Yuki y Takeda.

-VAMOS!- El General Kanzaki paso a su lado haciendo seña de que lo siguieran.

Dentro del palacio la tarea fue más fácil, o eso pensaron cuando nadie les puso obstáculos hasta llegar a la sala del emperador.

No fue un ataque, ni una bomba, ni siquiera un arma apuntándoles, fueron las personas que encontraron ahí quienes les sorprendieron en cuanto cruzaron las puertas del salón.

-Vaya, al fin se dignan en aparecer.

Las personas que menos esperaban ver en ese lugar, un hombre de edad avanzada y una joven, acompañados de varios hombres más, rodeando al emperador.

Ninguno de los oficiales del ejército imperial pudo articular palabra alguna, nadie lo esperaba.

-Lo esperábamos más temprano, General Kanzaki – Habló Hero Fujino mientras el resto de los hombres reía y la joven Shizuru mantenía la vista en el piso.

-Fue difícil con todos los obstáculos que nos puso, jefe Fujino.

El General pareció recobrar la compostura, y sonrió al jefe.

-No parece muy sorprendido.

-Sabia que algo tramaba, estaba bastante interesado en nuestras operaciones aunque al principio expreso que no quería problemas, además mis sospechas se confirmaron después de que usted apareció misteriosamente posterior al ataque a su residencia , no se sorprendió al verla en llamas, solo se inmuto al saber que su nieta estaba atrapada en el lugar. Pero ya lo sabía, sabia de los ataques previo a que ocurrieran, incluso se que usted les proporciono los mapas de los pasajes secretos y todos ellos eran para distraernos ¿No es así? Quería retenernos en la aldea hasta concretar su siguiente movimiento.

Lo primero que le vino a Natsuki a la mente fue preguntarse si Shizuru estaba consciente de aquello desde el principio, si sabía de los planes de su abuelo. Pero al recordar aquel rencor que le tenía al ejército imperial, no le quedo la menor duda de que esa mujer siempre supo de aquello y jamás se lo menciono… solo la había usado.

El hombre sonrió y aplaudió repetidas veces mientras el resto soltaban carcajadas.

-Sin embargo – Interrumpió la mofa de los rebeldes – Aun me pregunto ¿Por qué? Se lo que gana, pero, ¿Por qué nació el deseo de derrocar al emperador?

-Eso es bastante simple, capitán. Vera. Desde hace cientos de años la familia Fujino había tenido la herencia del imperio, somos allegados y tenemos sangre real. Sin embargo durante las guerrillas de hace 9 años, cuando mi hijo murió, esta herencia nos fue arrebatada, nos fue robado el imperio y quisieron congraciarnos con las tierras de Fuuka, pero para mí eso no fue suficiente ¿No lo cree? ¿Cree que podría conformarme con unas alejadas tierras a cambio de un vasto imperio? – el semblante del hombre se torno severo y la furia de sus ojos aumento - ¡Jamás! Desde que esta guerra inicio ha sido con el propósito de recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenece a mi familia. Estoy a un paso de lograrlo y le aseguro que ni usted ni sus hombres me lo van a arrebatar.

La señal fue dada, los rebeldes arremetieron contra los 3 oficiales, solo 3 contra 20 de ellos, aun así las fuerzas eran superiores, su nivel de batalla más alto y su forma de pelear mas disciplinada.

Yuki se encontraba cerca de Takeda, arremetiendo con la llama de la furia que aquellas nuevas declaraciones habían encendido en su interior. Se había arriesgado por esa mujer al grado de dejar de lado sus principios, incluso aceptando su propia muerte y ella le venía con eso.

Los rebeldes cayeron uno tras otro y el general se adelanto hasta quedar al lado de Hero y embistiendo contra él.

Estaba a punto de terminar, esa pesadilla estaba a punto de terminar, pero llego un nuevo clímax.

Al dar media vuelta para arremeter contra el siguiente se encontró vacilante ante el choque se su espada contra la de Shizuru y el verde contra el rojo de sus ojos.

Ella pareció impactarse de la misma forma, sin embargo solo fueron segundo, el siguiente choque de las espadas fue más certero, más serio, la pelea aumento de tono, las espadas chocaban, incluso el resto del mundo pareció desaparecer. Ninguna de las dos se enfoco en su alrededor, mucho menos en lo que pasaba en la pelea de Hero y el general.

La furia de Natsuki iba en aumento, se atrevía después de todo a enfrentarla, que falsa era esa mujer, que mentirosa. Sabía que había sido solo algo fugaz, algo efímero, sin embargo le había llegado hasta lo más profundo, le hizo experimentar sensaciones que jamás había vivido. Pero eran solo falacias y eso solo hacía que su furia en ese combate aumentara.

Sus rostros se encontraron cerca, planeaba acabar con esa batalla de una buena vez, pero…

-Perdóname, te amo…

Segundos, milésimas tal vez, fue lo que se necesito para cambiar el semblante de ambas y la decisión de Natsuki que solo pudo ver los ojos de la chica aguarse y una lagrima escapar de ellos antes de que su propia espada y ella misma cayeran al piso por ese último golpe.

La tenía a su merced, la ojiverde solo permaneció observando aquellos rubíes mientras Shizuru levantaba su espada, tomando vuelo para asestar el golpe final. Por alguna razón pudo sentir sinceras esas palabras, y por más bizarra que sonara la situación pensó que si era por la espada de esa mujer, estaba dispuesta a morir.

Agacho la mirada e incluso podría jurar que una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, pero el golpe nunca llego.

Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con la vacilante chica, con ojos llorosos y la espada temblando entre sus manos, la cual pronto cayó al piso.

-¿Qué haces Shizuru?- se escucho la voz de Hero.

Al ver a su alrededor, Natsuki pudo ver que Takeda había sido sometido por los rebeldes al igual que el general. Solo ella faltaba, su muerte habría significado el término de aquella masacre, sin embargo Shizuru no parecía tener la intención de acabar con ello.

-No puedo hacerlo, yo no apoyo tu causa abuelo, no quiero el reconocimiento imperial…no así… no derramando la sangre de la persona que amo.

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron, en una mirada de ternura contrastante con la situación, pues con esa segunda declaración, no había más que dudar.

-¡Maldita sea! Pero que débil eres, sabía que debía acabar contigo el mismo día que me deshice de tus padres.

Las palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a la chica. Ahí estaba su abuelo, el hombre por el que tanta admiración sentía, confesándole que era culpable de la muerte de sus padres, de aquel acontecimiento que tanto había marcado su vida.

-Dijiste que habían sido asesinados por los guerrilleros, por culpa del ejecito.

-Tenía la esperanza de que albergaras el mismo odio que yo contra el imperio, para poder usarte en esta batalla. Veía un buen futuro en ti, pero me has demostrados que eres tan débil como mi hijo que nunca estuvo dispuesto a reclamar su lugar en el imperio.

-Todos estos años, me has mentido.

-Y ya no hace falta seguir mintiendo porque ya no te necesito.

El hombre arremetió contra la chica que se encontraba desarmada e indefensa, sin ánimo siquiera para querer pelear después de aquella confesión. Iba a matarla de no ser porque la ojiverde si estaba dispuesta a seguir peleando y en un rápido movimiento tomo su espada del piso y se interpuso en aquel ataque.

Esa determinación fue suficiente para que los otros dos oficiales recobraran fuerzas y comenzaran una nueva lucha.

Hero Fujino quedo desarmado al final, sin embargo Natsuki no pudo asestar el golpe terminante, no sabía si Shizuru aceptaría si lo hiciera. Pero él tenía otro plan, se vio acorralado, sus hombres estaban en el piso y los tres oficiales frente a él en posición de ataque, detrás de él solo estaba el balcón, ya no había escapatoria, no tenía a donde correr.

-No iré al calabozo, eso jamás.

Los 3 vieron su intención en sus ojos, sin embargo no pudieron hacer nada, dieron un par de pasos para evitarlo pero el hombre ya se había arrojado por el borde del balcón.

Takeda y Kanzaki fueron en auxilio del emperador mientras Natsuki avanzaba en dirección a Shizuru quien estaba de rodillas en el piso.

La chica solo soltó el llanto y se refugió en sus brazos.

-Todo termino – susurro la chica.

-Todo termino Shizuru – contesto abrazándola más fuerte.

En lo largo y ancho del imperio se anuncio el triunfo del ejército imperial y los soldados pudieron gozar de un merecido descanso. El ambiente fue de festejo por la victoria pero solemne en honor a los compañeros caídos.

El emperador perdono las acciones de Shizuru ya que había participado con engaños en esa batalla y se había arrepentido incluso antes de saber sobre aquel artificio.

En cuanto al batallón del capitán Kanzaki, quienes habían terminado con algunos heridos y nada de bajas, fueron condecorados y Natsuki y Takeda fueron ascendidos a capitanes. El ambiente eufórico se expandió por la ciudad imperial.

-Volveremos a casa! – brindo Takeda durante la celebración de esa noche y el resto brindo a la salud de tan buena noticia.

El joven no había mencionado nada sobre la condición de Natsuki y esta tampoco quiso iniciar esa conversación, confiaba en su discreción y no hacía falta volver a tocar el tema.

Después de lo sucedido en la sala imperial Natsuki no había vuelto a ver a Shizuru, quien se quedo en pláticas con el emperador sobre el futuro de Fuuka, suponía que ella se quedaría al mando de la aldea.

-¿Qué haces tan apartada de la fiesta?- era Takeda, que se había apartado de la multitud para hablarle en ese pequeño rincón donde se encontraba.

-Lamento mucho haberte metido en esto- explico, refiriéndose a aquel secreto con el que ahora cargaba su amigo.

-No te preocupes, te debo la vida, me has salvado de muchas y lo menos que puedo hacer es guardar el secreto y a decir verdad me alivia un poco – Comento observando el vacio, sin ver los ojos verdes, después emitió una risa nerviosa y se sonrojo – sucede que…comenzaba a sentirme extraño, creo que llegaste a gustarme y bueno…

Natsuki también se sonrojo, nunca pensó que su compañero tuviera tales sentimientos hacia ella.

-Takeda yo, yo no…

-Oh, no te preocupes, no digo esto esperando ser correspondido, solo necesitaba desahogar – Sonrió y se rasco la cabeza aun sonrojado – Además yo sé que tienes sentimientos hacia Fujino.

La chica se sonrojo aún más, aunque duro poco ya que la razón por la que estaba apartada era que se debatía entre confesarle su secreto a Shizuru o simplemente retirarse y volver a casa sin tomar más riesgos.

-No me digas que no piensas decirle – pregunto el joven al leer la expresión en el rostro de Natsuki.

-No estoy segura de querer arriesgarme.

-Ya llegaste tan lejos, y el sacrificio más importante no lo harás? Eso no es propio de un guerrero y menos del guerrero que yo conozco.

-Lo más importante para ambos siempre fue volver a casa a salvo, ¿Lo olvidas? Qué tal si se lo digo y ella me delata.

-No creo que eso pase, además, no se te ha ocurrido pensar que parte de la razón por la que terminaste en esta guerra fue por ella, para conocerla?

Muchas cosas le habían pasado por la mente, muchas opciones, pero jamás esa. Era cierto que mucho había corrido a su alrededor en los últimos días, que parecían como una eternidad.

-Piénsalo, yo debo irme, creo que te buscan.

Volvió la vista y la vio aparecer detrás de algunos escombros cercanos, vistiendo un kimono sencillo pero aun así se veía hermosa, iluminada por la tenue luz de la fogata hecha por los guerreros, sonriendo y haciéndole una señal de que fuera con ella.

La chica la tomo de la mano sin esperar conversación alguna y la arrastro por algunas calles hasta llegar al interior de una pequeña casa, que a simple vista parecía estar vacía. Estaba oscuro, anduvo a tientas hasta que entraron en una habitación con una cama modesta e iluminada por velas lo que por alguna razón le provoco nervios a Natsuki.

-Shizuru, esto…

No la dejo terminar, la besó de forma intensa, de manera que se borro cualquier cosa de su mente, pero cuando sintió las manos de la chica intentando remover su armadura se despego del beso de inmediato y la alejo bruscamente.

-Shi-Shizuru, etto…yo no puedo…yo no…yo- ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Qué excusa poner cuando su cerebro y su corazón añoran el calor de esa mujer?

-¿Así que ahora soy poco para la Capitana?

-No yo no he dicho… ¿Cap…Capitana?

La chica sonrió ampliamente al poder expresar al fin lo que venía carcomiéndole la mente desde que la conoció.

-Tu disfraz puede funcionar para muchos pero yo ya he usado esa treta y se reconocerla.

-Pero como…

-Desde el enfrentamiento a las afueras de Fuuka, cuando te observe pude verlo, tus movimientos son suaves, al igual que tus manos – Tomo una de las largas y delgadas manos de Natsuki entre las suyas – Mis sospechas se confirmaron la segunda vez que te vi en los baños públicos, pude verte a pesar del vapor de la habitación.

Así que desde el primer momento la había descubierto sin embargo no dijo nada, no la delato e incluso…incluso…

-Pero tú…me permitiste cortejarte.

-Si

-Y nos besamos aquella vez en la colina y ahora.

-Así es.

-Dijiste que me amabas.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo eso Capitana?

-Ambas somos mujeres, esto no está permitido.

-Creo que ha quedado claro que eso no me importa.

Se veía segura, segura como la primera vez que la beso, como el momento en que le declaro su amor y sabiendo que ambas eran mujeres.

-Te amo y el que seas mujer es más que perfecto para mi, jamás me imagine entregándome a un hombre – Le beso de forma suave – No voy a revelarle este secreto a nadie, prometo que lo protegeré con mi vida así como tú me has protegido…

-Natsuki – Dijo en un susurro, notándose en él todo el alivio que sentía de poder mostrarse como tal, como realmente era, después de casi un año de falsedades y que fuera con aquella mujer, no podía ser más perfecto. – Ese es mi verdadero nombre, Natsuki.

-Nat-su-ki – Silabeo y el nombre se escucho como el canto de un coro de ángeles viniendo de los labios de aquella hermosa mujer.

-También te amo, Shizuru.

El nuevo beso fue apasionado, desesperado incluso, libre tal vez porque ambas sentían conocerse, ambas se habían abierto su corazón y se sentían redimidas.

Las ropas cayeron poco a poco, siendo Shizuru la dirigente de aquel idilio en medio de esa pequeña habitación. El lecho era pequeño pero suficiente para la labor.

Cuando al fin cayo la ultima prenda, la joven castaña fue conmovida por aquel intenso sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven soldado. Esa timidez solo podía ser evidencia de una cosa.

Se acerco aun mas a ella, pasando sus manos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Natsuki, pensando que jamás imagino que la guerrera fuera tan reservada en esas circunstancias, pero agradeciendo poder disfrutar sin restricciones de esa hermosa vista y ese suave tacto, sin embargo algo le hacía falta.

-Mírame – espeto a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica que evitaba verla a los ojos.

Lentamente volvió la vista encontrándose con unos anhelantes rubíes observándola con ternura entremezclada con lujuria.

Se sintió segura, retirando las manos que cubrían su pecho decidió acariciar el rostro de la castaña cuyas mejillas se volvieron de inmediato del mismo color de sus ojos. El tacto era suave, delicado y tierno, contrario a las reacciones que pensó tendría la soldado, pero desde que la conoció le había demostrado que no era como todos.

Las manos de la castaña viajaron alrededor de ese cuerpo firme, fruto de los entrenamientos, cada musculo se sentía exquisito al tacto, cada roce era correspondido con un estremecimiento que le indicaba iba por buen camino hasta que su palma desembocó entre los muslos de la capitana. Fue cuando sintió su humedad de la chica, fue entonces que confirmo la condición de ambas, la condición femenina que las ataba y las condenaba al mismo tiempo. No quiso pensar en ello, no quiso pensar en lo que eso significaría al día siguiente, ninguna de las dos, solo se dejaron llevar por el momento y las caricias.

-Tócame - pidió Shizuru al oído de Natsuki, deseando sentir el tacto de aquella suave mano en su entrepierna de igual forma.

Demasiadas peticiones, pero sabia debía llevar el mando de la situación dado que su tímida amada no era capaz de ello presa de los propios sentimientos de verse totalmente vulnerable y expuesta.

Los movimientos fueron suaves y lentos sobre sus intimidades, pero suficientes para esa primera vez que no podrían haber imaginado mejor.

Llegaron juntas a un clímax intenso, recostándose la castaña sobre el cuerpo cansado de Natsuki, ambas fueron vencidas por el sueño en poco tiempo, esperando que el momento de las decisiones finales nunca llegara.

Natsuki despertó en medio de la madrugada y no pudo seguir dormir, pensaba en su siguiente paso, en que haría cuando Shizuru despertara. Si bien había aceptado sus sentimientos no sabía cómo afrontar lo que venía y una nueva batalla se libraba en sus pensamientos, la decisión de volver a su pequeño pueblo al lado de su familia o quedarse en Fuuka.

Mas pronto de lo que hubiese deseado, la luna dio paso al sol cuya luz se coló sin preámbulos por la ventana, pasando el obstáculo que la pequeña cortina significaba, se afirmo intruso de aquel momento sublime, solo para profanarlo y ocasionar su fin con el despertar de la bella castaña que reposaba entre sus brazos.

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, reafirmando lo pasado mientras ella se aferraba más a su cuerpo, ambas sabían lo que la llegada del amanecer significaba.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto sin poder postergar un minuto más aquella decisión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – cuestiono la castaña.

-Solo quiero estar contigo.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar.

-Eh?

-Si es lo que quieres, entonces quédate conmigo - sus palabras eran seguras, no había cabida para dudas, en ninguna de las dos, era la respuesta a los cuestionamientos que había tenido toda la madrugada – nadie tiene porque saber de tu condición, y si es que se dan cuenta será pasado por alto porque eres el héroe de la ciudad, no tendríamos porque ocultar nada.

¿Quedarse en Fuuka? Definitivamente lo había pensado pero no creyó que la chica lo contemplara.

-¿Tu quieres que me quede?

-También quiero estar contigo, y si en Fuuka estamos a salvo de prejuicios entonces quiero que te quedes. La pregunta de verdad es si realmente tú quieres dejarlo todo por mí, por estar conmigo.

Había arriesgado tanto por volver con su familia, había peleado batallas, había retado al ejército mismo y todo aquello le conducía paradójicamente a aquella situación, a esa encrucijada en la que tenía que decidir entre volver o quedarse con el amor de su vida, con esa mujer que había conocido en medio de la guerra.

¿Realmente lo valía? Claro que sí, lo valía todo porque la aceptaba como era en realidad, con sus mentiras, la había hecho descubrirse de nuevo. No había más que pensar.

Solo se le ocurrió contestar una cosa, por toda respuesta.

-Te amo Shizuru.

-También te amo, mi Nat-su-ki.

Esa noche, con la guerra murió Yuki Kruger, naciendo así una nueva Natsuki, quien jamás volvió a su pequeño pueblo.

Su familia supo de ella solo unos meses después de terminada la guerra, pero no la buscaron por temor a delatar su posición y condición a sabiendas de que podrían ponerla en peligro. Kruger Kenji y su esposa Saeko se conformaron con saber que su única hija vivía, que era una heroína y que había encontrado su felicidad en medio de la guerra.

Takeda volvió a su aldea ese día, no sin antes despedirse de su "mejor amigo" Yuki, cuyo secreto guardaría por el resto de su vida, deseando así su felicidad al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Así sucedió igual con el resto de lo soldado sobrevivientes del escuadrón de Reito Kanzaki, quien después de sus victorias y ascenso fue elogiado y puesto al mando del ejército imperial.

El destino no volvió a unirlos, sin embargo supieron que estarían bien y vivirían felices en los caminos que habían elegido.

**FIN**


End file.
